The present invention relates to an electric machining tool having a plurality of functional components in separate housings, in which the individual housings are axially algined and connected to one another.
One type of electric machining tool is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,833. According to this patent, an engine housing is coupled to a drive housing of an electric machining tool by a screw connection. Therefore, for assembling of the housing in the electric machining tool, a screwdriver is necessary.
The present invention addresses the underlying problem of providing an electric machining tool of the above-mentioned kind, in which housings that accommodate functional components can be coupled to one another without a tool and in which the housings are tightly held together to avoid the risk of coming apart.